Love is dead
by xSuuuss
Summary: Dramione two shot. Draco leaves Hermione, Hermione does something drastic. Will they be in time to save her? Warning: contains mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. Warning: contains mature subjects.**

_They were lying by the lake; she had her head on his chest. His long fingers were lazily playing with her soft curls. She sighed in contentment. The War was over. She still couldn't believe that everything was really over now, that they were all unharmed and safe. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she thought about all the changes that had been made since the war. All of the remaining Death Eaters had been captured and had received the Dementor's Kiss. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and looked the same as always. There was House Unity and no one cared about Blood Status anymore.__  
She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. He had his eyes closed and seemed completely relaxed and happy. He was the living proof of all the changes. Draco Malfoy had changed so much since the War. He was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her.__  
Draco opened his eyes and noticed she was looking at him. He smiled. ''I love you.'' He said.  
She smiled back. ''I love you too'' Hermione said._

Hermione let out another heart wrenching sob as the flashback ended. That had been the first time Draco had told her he loved her. And now, she didn't even know for sure if she'd ever hear him say it again. Tears ran down her face as she clutched her sides, trying to hold herself together. She was lying on her bed, her bedroom door charmed so no one could come in. She'd forgotten how long she was already there. She thought she'd seen the sun rise four times. Four days. Four days of endless crying. She hadn't eaten anything. She did drink, but only when she really needed it.  
The only thing she could do was sleep and cry.

She braced herself when she felt another flashback coming.

_Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Blaise, Pansy, Neville and Luna were all sitting in Draco's and Hermione's Common Room. Since they'd been made Head Boy and Girl at the beginning of the year, they'd had their own common room. That had become their hang out place.__  
They were all chatting and laughing when Draco stood up and went to get something from his and Hermione's bedroom._

_When he came back, he was dressed in a suit and was holding something behind his back. All the girls watched in confusion while the boys smiled reassuringly at him.  
He was looking more nervous than ever as he walked over to Hermione.  
''Hermione. Eight years ago, we met and almost immediately hated each other. You were a smart, muggle born Gryffindor, and I was a cocky pureblood Slytherin. Over the years, our hatred towards each other only grew. But all that changed after the War. I was a changed man and for some reason, my mind was set on proving that to you. You gave me a second chance.  
You've made me a better person, Hermione. You have filled me with love and lightened up my world.''  
Hermione's eyes had filled with tears. She, along with the other girls, gasped as Draco got on one knee and held out a black box in front of her.  
''Hermione Jean Granger. I love you with all my heart. You are my world, my everything. Will you marry me?''  
Tears of joy were now rolling down her face. ''Yes.'' Was all she could get out. She hugged Draco tightly and kissed him passionately. He eventually pulled back and slid the ring onto her finger. Everyone came up and congratulated the engaged couple._

They'd married a year after the engagement. The wedding was absolutely beautiful, which was expected, since Ginny and Narcissa had been the wedding planners. They had both decided that they, unlike Ginny and Harry, would wait with having kids. They'd only been twenty and wanted to enjoy their time as a young married couple. Looking back now, four years later, Hermione wished they did have children. Maybe then Draco wouldn't have left her.

_It was a beautiful autumn day. Red, brown, yellow and orange leaves covered the ground. Hermione and Ginny were enjoying a cup of hot chocolate in a nearby café. Once per week, they would meet each other and hang out, just like old times. Ginny had changed a bit; she'd cut her hair, which now only reached her shoulders. Though Hermione had loved Ginny's long locks, she had to admit: the red head could pull it off quite nicely. Ever since she and Harry had their first child, Ariana, she also had this kind of motherly aura around her; it made her all the more beautiful but at the same time, powerful.  
''Hermione?'' Ginny shook her out of her thoughts. ''How are you? And don't give me that 'I'm fine crap. You know I don't fall for that.'' A small smile tugged at her lips. Ginny could always see right through her. But then the events of that morning came back and she let out a sad sigh.  
''Draco and I had another fight this morning.'' She saw Ginny frowning worriedly.  
''Again?'' She asked. Hermione nodded. ''That's been happening a lot lately. But it'll be alright. You guys always make up.'' She gave Hermione a reassuring smile. Hermione smiled back, even though she didn't believe Ginny's words. This time had been different. She just felt it.  
And she was right. When she came home that evening, she found that Draco wasn't there. She walked to their room and noticed that some clothes of him were gone. She noticed a note on the bed:_

_Hermione,_

_I'm staying at Blaise and Pansy for a while. I need time to think._

_Draco._

_She fell on her bed and immediately, tears started streaming down her face._

That's how she'd ended up here. She was still lying in her bed, four days later. She hadn't been out of her room at all. She still felt the urge to cry, though she seemed to be out of tears. After hours and hours of endless fidgeting and worrying, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning to someone ringing her doorbell. She scrambled out of bed and walked towards her front door. Walking felt strange, she noticed. Not really surprising, considering she'd lain in bed for almost five days.  
She knew it wasn't Draco. If it'd been him, he would've used the front door key.  
She opened the door, and saw Blaise standing in front of her. His eyes grew wide as he took in her appearance. ''You look horrid'' He said.  
''Why thank you. So lovely to see you too.'' Hermione replied. A small smile formed on Blaise's lips, but it soon disappeared again.

Seeing this, Hermione felt fear creeping up inside of her. ''Why are you here?'' She asked in a whisper. She was afraid of the answer.  
Blaise looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. ''I hate to be the one to this to you, 'Mione.'' He sighed. ''I'm here to get Draco's stuff.''  
''He's leaving me, isn't he?'' She asked, surprising herself with how steady her voice was. Blaise nodded.  
''He asked me to give you this.'' He handed her a thick envelope, Ministry of Magic standing on the front of it. _Divorce papers._ She thought.

As soon as Blaise had left with Draco's belongings, Hermione broke down again. She didn't know how the hell it was possible that she had any left, but somehow, tears were streaming down her face again. _Draco's leaving me. Draco wants to divorce._ How long she sat there, she didn't know. All she knew that when she got up, it was pitch dark outside and the moon was shining bright.

She didn't know when it had happened, but sometime during her break down, and insane idea had crossed her mind. She walked towards Draco's old office, feeling like she was in a daze. She couldn't take in her surroundings anymore; nothing seemed to make any sense.  
She searched for a quill and ink and signed the divorce papers without even reading it. She didn't care if Draco got the house, or their belongings. Nothing mattered anymore.

After putting the divorce papers back in the envelope, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped the quill in the ink. She wrote a short letter to Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of her family and friends. She said she was sorry, that it wasn't their fault. That they couldn't have done anything to prevent this. That it was her, and only her fault. She pleaded with them to move on with their lives, to be happy.  
The letter she wrote to Draco, though quite similar, was a bit longer. She told him that she loved him more than anyone and anything, and that she was so sorry that she couldn't keep their marriage alive. The rest of the letter was pretty much the same as the other one; it's not your fault. It's mine. Move on, be happy.

She got up, still in a daze, and walked over to her bedroom. She put the letters on her desk, grabbed her wand and without thinking, she put it to her wrist. ''Diffindo'' She whispered. She did the same to her others wrist and watched as the blood rushed out in a dangerous speed.  
She felt herself being pulled, quicker and quicker, into the unknown. Her eyelids were drooping, her heartbeat was getting slower with every beat and she found it harder to breathe.  
She didn't try to fight the darkness. It was like a huge blanket covering her, protecting her, welcoming her home. She counted her heartbeats until there were no more. She let out another breath or two, only to find her body didn't need it anymore.  
Hermione felt her eyelids close on their own accord, and then there was nothing. Nothing but an immense feeling of relaxation. All her senses were cut off. It was like she was falling, but at the same time it felt like she was floating. Everything was confusing, yet she didn't feel confused. In fact, she felt like it all made sense. If she still had a body, she would've smiled.  
As she floated in the middle of an endless sea of calmness, she realized she was _home._

**A/N: I'm thinking about making this a two-shot, where Hermione wakes up in the hospital and Draco is there and blablabla happy ending xD But for now, this is it. Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Okay so a lot of people wanted a happy ending so here it is: **

The first thing Harry noticed when he apparated into Hermione's and Draco's house was that it was emptier. This didn't surprise him, since Blaise and Pansy had told him what had happened between the two. Though he was extremely worried, Ginny had convinced him to give Hermione some time on her own. But he couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't heard anything from his female best friends in four days, and he was sick with worry.  
The second thing he noticed was how unnaturally cold and silent it was. Normally when he came here, there'd be a fire burning, and Hermione would be humming along with the radio.  
He could see that the house wasn't cleaned in days, which struck him as weird; Hermione_ always_ cleaned the house. She hated mess.  
Even more worried than before, he raced towards the Master bedroom and burst through the door. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. It took him a fraction of a second before the seriousness of the situation dawned on him, and he let out a frightened yell.

There she was; the bushy haired girl who'd been one of his best friend for the past fourteen years. The girl who'd always been so strong, who'd helped defeat Voldemort. She was almost as unable to be killed as Harry was, and yet, here she was; covered in blood and not breathing.  
He would've healed the deep cuts right there and then if he'd known how to. But he'd been so stupid as to think that he wouldn't need to know how to heal. So he picked her up, for once not really caring enough about being gentle, and Apparated her to St. Mungo's.

Three hours later, Harry and Ginny were still in the hospital. Somehow, the doctors had been able to get her heart to start beating again, but they said she was still in danger. She hadn't woken up; she was in a coma. The doctors had given them the advice to go home; it could take a long, long time for her the wake up. If she ever did. But somehow, Harry found himself unable to leave. His best friend was in that room; all alone, fighting for dear life. Fighting for the life she'd tried to take.  
Tears started falling again. He should've been there for her, he should've come earlier.

Next to him, Ginny was crying too. She didn't blame Harry. She blamed herself. She was the one who'd stopped Harry and Ron from seeing her. She'd thought Hermione would've liked some time on her own, but she'd never been more wrong in her entire life. She should've known better. She should've let Harry and Ron go to check on her.

When Harry had told her (through one of the fireplaces at the hospital) what had happened, she'd stepped by Hermione's house first, to clean things up a bit. She'd found the letters. Harry and she read the letter addressed to them together. Though Hermione had said in her letter that no one should blame their selves, they both did. How could they not? Both were convinced that, had they done something earlier, this wouldn't've happened.

They hadn't told anyone yet and decided they should do it now. They hated being the ones who had to tell everyone, but it had to be done. Harry walked over to a nurse and asked if he could use the fireplace again. She smiled sadly at him and nodded. He went over to the fireplace to tell Ron and Lavender. After that he'd tell Blaise and Pansy.  
Ginny walked over to the other side of the room and spotted a muggle phone. She searched through the phonebook and eventually found the number she was looking for.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was holding a sobbing Ms. Granger, Mr. Granger was talking to one of the doctors, Lavender sat on the ground with silent tears running down her face and Harry was searching for Ron, who had stormed off. In a few words, it was a mess.

Meanwhile, Blaise was preparing to tell Pansy and Draco the news. It'd been ten minutes since Harry had told him, and he still didn't dare to walk through that door and face Draco. ''Why do I always have to be the one to bring the bad news?'' He muttered.  
''What bad news?'' His head snapped up. Draco was standing in the doorway, Pansy close behind him. ''What's happened, Blaise?''

''Harry just came through the fireplace.'' He said. He noticed that there was a trail of sweat running down his face. He'd seriously never been this nervous in his life. ''He told me… uhm.. He said that..''  
''Just spill it, Blaise.'' Pansy urged.  
''Hermionetriedtokillherself.'' He said in such a rushed voice that he knew the others hadn't understood before he even saw their faces. He took a deep breath before trying again. ''Hermione has tried to kill herself.'' He spoke, never taking his eyes off of his best friend.

Draco's entire body went rigid. ''What?'' He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He saw Pansy's mouth moving and he noticed how Blaise was watching his every move, but it didn't register in his brain. _Hermione has tried to commit suicide._ It couldn't be true. No, Blaise must've been joking. It was a very bad joke, but it had to be one. But if that was so, then why did Blaise seem so sincere, so honest? So_ worried?_  
In a fraction of a second, he regained control of his brain and he could think clearly again. ''Where?''  
He didn't say anything else, but Blaise understood what he meant. ''She's in St. Mungo's. But Draco-'' A loud _crack_ cut his words off. Draco had already Apparated.  
Pansy and Blaise shared a look before both Apparating to St Mungo's.

**Two months later.**

Hermione hadn't woken up. For two months, Draco had spent every day by her side. Her skin was pale cold, as if she was dead. Even though she was covered in layers and layers of blankets, her lips were blue. Her parents came by almost every day. Ms. Granger still sobbed every time she saw her little girl lying there, unmoving. The doctors had said that the others could visit three times a week, though Harry often broke that rule, coming to see her almost every single day.

It was Wednesday afternoon when Draco found himself sitting in the general area of the Hospital, along with everybody else. They did this every Wednesday, to support each other. The others had wanted to do it in a more… Comforting place, but Draco refused to leave the hospital. No matter how many times the doctors had told him to leave, no matter how many times his friends had asked him to come with them and grab a drink, he hadn't left Hermione's side once. He was too afraid that if he did, he'd come back to find her bed empty and the doctors would tell him she'd died.

He'd been watching Ron and Harry play a game of Wizard's Chess when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dr. Smith standing behind him. ''Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with you, please?'' He furrowed his brow in worry, had something happened?

The doctor saw this and immediately said: ''No, no. Nothing's changed. I just wish to talk to you about something.'' Draco waved at his friends and followed the doctor.

''Now. Years ago, someone brought us a potion. Its cause is to wake someone up from a coma, but we have never used it before.'' The doctor explained.  
''Why not?'' Draco asked sharply.  
''Well, first of all because we don't know the effects. This potion is the creation of a man who is not completely trustworthy, and no one has ever been willing to test it. Second of all, we only have one tiny bit of it. The man who made it is dead, and no one knows the recipe or how to make it."

''What are the chances of her waking up?'' Draco asked.  
''Without the potion… I can't tell. No one knows. With the potion, I'd say 50/50.''

''Why do I need to give permission? Why not her parents?''  
''You see, Mr. Malfoy. You are her husband. And that automatically gives you the right to decide.'' He'd never sent the divorce papers to the Ministry of Magic. As soon as Harry had handed them to him, he'd ripped them to pieces. Suddenly, another question popped up in his head.  
''Who was the creator of the potion?'' He asked.  
''Severus Snape.'' The doctor replied.  
''Yes.'' Draco said immediately. Dr Smith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
''What?'' He asked.

''I said yes. Use it on her.'' Draco said, full of confidence.  
''You seemed awfully uncertain just a few seconds ago. Why the sudden change?''  
''Severus Snape was my Godfather, and a Master in Potions. I'd trust him with my life.'' Draco explained.  
The doctor looked at him as though he though Draco was crazy. ''Very well.'' He said. ''I'm going to tell the nurses to give it to her.''

Two days later, Draco watched as Ms. Granger sobbed again, this time for another reason. She had her daughter back. Hermione had woken up, thanks to the potions. Draco silently thanked Snape with all he had in him.  
Everyone was there. They'd brought candy, flowers, make-up and all kind of presents for Hermione. He watches as they all hugged her, one by one, but couldn't bring himself to walk over there. What if she hated him? It was his fault she was here in the first place. If he hadn't been so stupid as to leave her, none of this would've happened.  
''Draco?'' He heard a soft voice call. The most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his entire life. He looked up to see that everyone had left the room, leaving him and Hermione alone. He looked at her and tears started streaming down his face. ''I'm so sorry 'Mione.'' He whispered. ''Can you ever forgive me?'' She looked at him, shocked.

''You did nothing wrong, Draco. This wasn't your fault!'' Draco wanted to argue, but found his mouth wouldn't open. Instead he stood up and walked over to the love of his life. She scrambled aside so he could crawl up beside her. She nestled her head in his neck and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. ''You have no idea how scared I was. Please, don't ever do something like this again.''  
''I'm sorry. I.. I couldn't handle the thought of losing you. It was too much.'' He felt his shoulder getting wet and knew she was crying. Lifting her chin, he kissed her gently.  
When he pulled back, he said: ''Don't worry. I'm never going to leave you again. Never. I promise.''  
Hermione smiled and nestled her head in his neck again. ''I love you.'' She murmured.

A huge grin spread across Draco's face as he hugged her tighter and said: ''I love you, too''

**THE END.**


End file.
